1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle of a Kim-chi storage, and in particular to a door handle of a Kim-chi storage in which a fixing groove is formed at the door of the Kim-chi storage by an injection molding process and then the door handle is fixed removable to the fixing groove by a hook and a bolt connection, thereby improving the appearance of the door handle of the Kim-chi storage.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a Kim-chi storage is a type of cooling apparatus. A refrigerant is condensed and liquefied under the high pressure by using a condenser driving a motor. The condensed refrigerant is moved to an expansion valve having a tube of a small diameter. Here, the refrigerant is instantaneously vaporized in an evaporator, and thus the temperature is dropped to generate cooling air. The cooling air is supplied to a main body of the storage, thus maintaining the freshness of the food in the storage.
The refrigerant vaporized in the evaporator by absorbing heat is moved from a compressor to a condenser, and condensed and liquefied in the condenser, discharging heat. Thereafter, the above-described procedure is repeated to perpetually perform the cooling operation.
On the other hand, a Kim-chi storage introducing the refrigerating principle to ripen Kim-chi and maintain the freshness of Kim-chi has been popularly used. This Kim-chi storage is assembled as small size. Accordingly, while a general refrigerator has a door at its side portion, the Kim-chi storage has a door on the top surface in a hinge type.
On the interior, it contains a device, which cools and heats the Kim-chi storage. Accordingly, as the Kim-chi ripens, the temperature in the container is increased as the heating device operates and thereby ripens the Kim-chi kept in the container. When the Kim-chi is ripen properly, the heater stops and simultaneously a cooling device is operated.
The temperature of the containing room is maintained properly, thereby capable of maintaining the longevity of Kim-chi through the long term with its taste and freshness.
In order to maintain freshness of Kim-chi and refrigerate Kim-chi, the Kim-chi storage includes a compressor, a refrigerating device for refrigerating the compressor, and other internal devices.
In general, the Kim-chi storage has a top door. Recently, a drawer-type Kim-chi storage has been concocted to insert a drawer-type Kim-chi container into its main body.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b, a Kim-chi storage having a general handle structure includes: a Kim-chi container main body 3 having an upper Kim-chi container (not shown) and a drawer-type Kim-chi container (not shown), which are heat insulated by an insulating material, having an operation panel 5 adhered to its front surface, and having a refrigerating device in its machine room; and an upper door 1 having a handle 2 operated by a hinge for covering the Kim-chi storage main body 3, and a drawer-type door 6.
The conventional handle structure of the Kim-chi storage has the handle 2 formed by an injection molding process as one body to the upper door 1 or drawer-type door 6. Considering the limitation of the versatility to the external appearance of the storage, it is difficult to design the handle to different styles, and assemble the finger hole 4 in convenience to the user.
Accordingly, the objection of the present invention is to provide a door handle of a Kim-chi storage which can simplify the assembly process of a handle, and improve the appearance and touch, by adhering a handle body and a handle cover to a door of the Kim-chi storage.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, a container for ripening and refrigerating food such as Kim-chi through the operation of a compressor and a heater, a door handle of the Kim-chi storage includes: a door mounted to the upper portion of the Kim-chi storage body and having a hook hole a fixing groove including a plurality of bolt holes on at least its side; a handle body being positioned at a fixing groove of the door by a hook connected to a hook hole, containing a plurality of penetration holes corresponding to a plurality of bolt holes; and a handle cover having position determination protrusions penetrated and inserted to the penetration holes formed at the handle body and the bolt holes formed at the fixing groove of the door in turn, the handle cover assembled to the handle body by fixing bolts inserted to the inside of the position determination protrusions and fixed to the bolt holes of the fixing groove.